


Silly Demon (Your Angel Loves You)

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [70]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Chronic Pain, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley doesn't quite know how to help himself at times. Thankfully, Aziraphale does.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Silly Demon (Your Angel Loves You)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a month since I last wrote! Had to make sure I'd at least write one thingy for may... Remember when I would post once a day instead of once a month?? Yeah, me neither, because it's been almost a year since that because the series came out in May! 2019! And I cannot believe it's already (almost) been a year for me in this fandom (I did read the book but only after the series came out, I hadn't even heard of its existence until then)!  
> Happy GOmens almost-anniversary! At least I already covered the anniversary-topic in this series, or else I might feel forced to write something until the 30th. I mean maybe I still will but I don't rly have the time (writing this on the bus rn when rly I should instead relax for maybe a minute)...  
> Anyways, for now enjoy this ficlet here!
> 
> Working title: Don't You Fret

Crowley is flailing his arms about quite funnily, moving both hands to his chin and down again, shaking them out in a way not dissimilar to the 'chicken dance'...

Aziraphale is watching the entire thing from the doorway. What, exactly, is the demon doing, or rather trying to do? Aerobic? For someone so graceful at certain dances- well, just pole dance really- the demon is certainly a bit of a clutz sometimes. 

He doesn't think the other noticed him yet, given that he is facing away from him and not usually very perceptive- apart from noticing when any threats- speak: ethereal and occult beings that aren't Aziraphale- are around.

"Crowley, dearest?" he asks, and Crowley freezes with his arms still in mid-air. "What, exactly, are you doing?"

"Ummmmm" Crowley says slowly, turning around yet not quite meeting Aziraphale's eye.

The angel is a little confused by this. Usually, Crowley isn't easily embarrassed, and whatever movement he was making is hardly the weirdest thing Aziraphale has caught him at in their six thousand years on earth. No, it's barely even the weirdest thing he has seen Crowley do this very week.

On the other hand, the confusion is only _little_ because, well, this is _Crowley_ we are talking about- Aziraphale learned long ago not to be surprised by much when it comes to him. 

"Yes, dear?" he asks again with a fond smile.

The demon shakes his arms one last time before he speaks.

"I'm pretending that it helpsss" he half-hisses, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Aziraphale outright defiantly. 

"Crowley? What- oh, dearest, are you in pain again?" Aziraphale almost forgets about this at times, and he knows the demon likes it that way. He doesn't want any special treatment- well, except when he does want it, but not usually. 

Crowley huffs and turns around before Aziraphale can reach him. "Am I ever not? No, wait, sometimes I'm not and then I'm half convinzzzed that I only imagined it before that."

Aziraphale sight. "Oh, _Crowley_.... Now, why did you try to hide this from me again? Did you think that I would not believe you- because you sometimes don't believe yourself? Are you afraid I would pity you? Or did you think I would laugh at your little exercise just now, just because you aren't sure whether it actually helps?" he asks it gently, seriously, yet with an air that makes it obvious that he would never do such a thing.

Crowley groans and turns around. When he talks, he is gesticulating widely as usual- it's such an inherent trait of his personality, and Aziraphale can't help thinking- what if it became that because he needs to move his limbs to stop them from hurting more?

"Ngk. Angel. I know you'd never- ugh. I just." he flops forward a little and Aziraphale catches him in an embrace, cushioning Crowleys face in his soft middle. It should be an impossible position for the much taller demon to do standing up, but Crowley has never much cared forthr logistics of human bones and joints. Which reminds Aziraphale of something... 

Crowley interrupts his thoughts. "I w's a silly demon, w'sn't I" he mumbles into Aziraphale's cardigan. 

Aziraphale chuckles. "Silly demon indeed" he says, but he says it fondly and presses a kiss to Crowley's red hair. "Now, how about you turn into your lovely snake form for a little while? I can carry you around as I take stock of the bookshop. What do you think?"

In answer, Crowley has already changed forms and curled up around Aziraphale's shoulders. "Thanksss angel" he hisses, grateful and a little tired. "Sometimes I just forget about that."

"And that is why you have me around to remind me, my dear." 

Crowley nods his snake-y head before settling into the crook of Aziraphale's neck.

"Sssss nizzze angel"

With a smile on his face, Aziraphale disappears between the rows of bookshelves, the love of his existence already asleep around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crowley is Very Relatable to me both because of the chronic pain and doing-things-I-am-not-entirely-sure-that-they-help-but-at-the-very-least-they-can't-make-it-worse to stop it & also because I constantly forget my actual coping mechanisms (more for mental than for physical stuff, I mean I wish I could turn into a snake to stop the pain but like), eg after hours of insomnia I'll remember to turn on bloody goddammit sleep music that would've been more helpful before 2am because now I'm already goddamn tired xD]
> 
> Who's still around after a year of Good Omens The Series? Who had been in the fandom long before it came out? Who's new? Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
